Killer
=Info= Killer SC5 03.png|Killer Killer (キレロ, Kirero) is a original character. He was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 1999 for WCW/WWF/WWE games, as comrade of Sanya "The Demon". But when in Soul series appear "Character Creation Mode", Killer was acquire a new life and true story. Trivia *Originally Killer's body was invisible; visible was only his skulls tattoo (on arms, legs and chest). But then he obtains physical body. *He has a very strong skull, which he often uses in WWE. *My wife calls him a "mustard" because of skin color. Relationships *Demon Sanya - his comrade. Killer must protect the Demon by order of Lexa. *Lexa is his creator. By order of Lexa Killer became a Demon's bodyguard. *Black Ninja - half brother. One of the many souls in Killer's body belongs to dead brother of Black Ninja. Games and Media Killer appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny *SoulCalibur IV *SoulCalibur V *WCW Mayhem (1999) *WCW Backstage Assault (2000) *WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2008 *WWE 2K16 *WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role (2000) Inspiration and resemblance List of characters influenced the image of Killer: *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat: Conquest) ---- =WWE Universe= "WCW Mayhem" (1999) was the first game where character Killer are appears. Originally Killer's body was invisible; visible was only his skulls tattoo (on arms, legs and chest). He obtains physical body only in "WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role" (2000). Killer has a very strong skull, which he often uses in WWE. He is a Hardcore wrestler. Killer is a member of the alliance "Fallen Angels" together with Sanya and Black Ninja. And he is a member of the "Walking Dead" team together with a character named Potsak. Killer appears in WWE games: #WCW Mayhem (1999) #WCW Backstage Assault (2000) #WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role (2000) #WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2008 #WWE 2K16 Signatures / Favorite Techniques *Gutwrench Powerbomb *Falcon Arrow *Sit-Out Chokebomb *Tornado DDT *Front Dropkick *Headbutt To The Groin *Bow And Arrow *Poison Mist *Coup de Grace Finishers *Liontamer *Vertebreaker / Underhook Piledriver Music Theme *"Glass Shatters" (Stone Cold's music theme) *"Gothic" ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'SoulCalibur IV' Over the time many souls of the legendary warriors fall into hellish darkness. But what if all this stored knowledge to use for create one powerful warrior? Using ancients magic Lexa created vessel for souls and called him "Killer". By order of Lexa Killer become a guard servant for Demon Sanya. Black Ninja - the young man from Fu-Ma Ninja clan. He was send by clan elders for searching mighty demon - Alexander. But when Ninja try to attack Demon Sanya, he faced with Killer. After the difficult victory Black Ninja knows that soul of his brother was sealed in Killer's body with many others. Ryu can't free his brother, so he joins to him and his master. ---- 'SoulCalibur V' Read "Soul Edge Versus Soul Calibur". ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read "The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur". Arcade Ending Killer was created as a vessel for the many souls of fallen warriors. When he destroyed a host of Soul Edge, souls who swallowed inside the sword are freed. Killer did not miss the moment. He swallowed them, having caught the unimaginable force. Thus was born a new weapon. Weapon which is no longer needed a host. Killer becomes the living weapon of death. Fighting Style Killer use Cervantes' fighting style. Weapon Copy of Soul Edge Copy of Soul Edge is the same form as Cervantes' Soul Edge (Longsword and Pistol Sword). Killer SC4 02.JPG|Weapon: Copy of Soul Edge Cold and Hot Cold and Hot is the same form as Cervantes' The Master. Killer SC5 05.png|Weapon: Cold and Hot Critical Finish Sky Bullet Killer slams the opponent to the ground, throws them into the air with his swords, and then teleports above them to fire a soul-charged bullet, which sends them hurtling down to earth. Black Ninja Vs Killer SC4 1.JPG|Critical Finish: Sky Bullet Black Ninja Vs Killer SC4 2.JPG|Critical Finish: Sky Bullet Critical Edge Headshot Killer brandishes his pistol sword and shouts "See you in hell!" and fires off a powerful blast. If timed right, it can also hit off the ground as well. Killer SC5 Battle 04.JPG|Critical Edge: Headshot Stats SoulCalibur IV Killer SC4 Details.JPG|Weapon: Copy of Soul Edge SoulCalibur V Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Killer SC5 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Cold and Hot Stage SoulCalibur IV Egyptian Temple - Sacred Flame (Yun-seong's battleground). Killer SC4 Stage.JPG|Stage: Egyptian Temple - Sacred Flame SoulCalibur V Mt. Fuji the Holy: Hidden Dragon (Yoshimitsu's battleground). Killer SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Mt. Fuji the Holy: Hidden Dragon Music Theme "Bravely Folk Song" (Soul Blade). Quotes SoulCalibur IV / Broken Destiny *''I shall take in your resentment.'' *''An empty victory!'' SoulCalibur V *''You will die.'' *''Your time has come.'' *''See you in hell!'' *''It can't be! '' *''How dare you! '' *''This is... your grave!'' *''Is that all?'' *''Just a scratch.'' *''Fool.'' *''Just... die.'' *''Your life... ends here.'' *''Are you... scared? '' *''Impossible! '' *''What the?! '' *''What?! I failed?! '' *''I won't go easy on ya.'' *''Wanna try your best against me?'' *''Come on. Show me what you got.'' *''Who's the best swordmaster again?'' *''I'll kill you every damn time!'' *''Annoying wench!'' *''Damn you!'' *''Now you'll burn in hell.'' ---- =Gallery= SoulCalibur IV Killer SC4 Details.JPG Killer SC4.jpg Killer SC4 01.JPG Killer SC4 02.JPG Killer SC4 03.JPG Killer SC4 04.JPG Killer SC4 05.JPG Killer SC4 06.JPG Black Ninja Vs Killer SC4 1.JPG Black Ninja Vs Killer SC4 2.JPG Black Ninja Vs Killer SC4 3.JPG SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny Killer SCBD.jpg Killer SCBD 01.JPG Killer SCBD 02.JPG Killer SCBD 03.JPG Killer SCBD 04.JPG Killer SCBD 05.JPG Killer SCBD 06.JPG Killer SCBD 07.JPG Killer SCBD 08.JPG Killer SCBD 09.JPG Killer SCBD 10.JPG Killer SCBD 11.JPG SoulCalibur V Killer SC5.jpg Killer SC5 01.png Killer SC5 02.png Killer SC5 03.png Killer SC5 04.png Killer SC5 05.png Killer SC5 06.png Killer SC5 07.png Killer SC5 08.png Killer SC5 09.png Killer SC5 10.png Killer SC5 11.png Killer SC5 12.png Killer SC5 13.png Killer SC5 Battle 01.JPG Killer SC5 Battle 02.JPG Killer SC5 Battle 03.JPG Killer SC5 Battle 04.JPG Killer SC5 Battle 05.JPG Killer Vs Abaddon SC5.JPG Black Ninja Vs Killer SC5 1.JPG Black Ninja Vs Killer SC5 2.JPG Draenei Aletta Vs Killer SC5 1.JPG Draenei Aletta Vs Killer SC5 2.JPG Draenei Carmella Vs Killer SC5 1.JPG Draenei Carmella Vs Killer SC5 2.JPG SoulCalibur V (Alternative Costumes) Killer SC5 Avatar 2.jpg Killer SC5 14.png Killer SC5 15.png Killer SC5 16.png Killer SC5 17.png Killer SC5 18.png Killer SC5 19.png Killer SC5 20.png Killer SC5 21.png Killer SC5 22.png Killer SC5 23.png WWE 2K16 Killer WWE2K16.jpg Killer WWE2K16 01.jpg Killer WWE2K16 02.jpg Killer WWE2K16 03.jpg Killer WWE2K16 04.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 01.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 02.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 03.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 04.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 05.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 06.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 07.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 08.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 09.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 10.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 11.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 12.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 13.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 14.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 15.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 16.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 17.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 18.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 19.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 20.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 21.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 22.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 23.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 24.jpg Killer WWE2K16 Battle 25.jpg Demon Sanya Vs Killer WWE 2K16 01.jpg Demon Sanya Vs Killer WWE 2K16 02.jpg Demon Sanya Vs Killer WWE 2K16 03.jpg ---- =Video= SoulCalibur V Category:Killer Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:WWE Characters Category:Soul Characters Category:Ex-human Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Resurrected Characters